Girl That You Love
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: "Percy freaking Jackson the bane of my life. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and everything but with him in the picture I never stood a chance with the blond haired, grey eyed goddess. Everyone else saw it before they did, it was obvious; they were destined to end up together. Naturally this made me hate the guy even more, visibly being able to see I never stood a chance hurt."


**A/N - uhh, I hope you like this lil random thing I found in my docs. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luke:<span>**

Annabeth Chase. The girl of my dreams. I'd been crushing on her since 8th grade and she still didn't notice me. Well not technically speaking, we're in the same friend group so I guess she did notice me just not the way I wanted.

She was a bit off with everyone when she first arrived at Goode High School, she soon overcame that though when she started becoming comfortable around us; us being me, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. And of course Percy. Percy freaking Jackson AKA the bane of my life.

Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and everything but with him in the picture I never stood a chance with the blond haired, grey eyed goddess. Everyone else saw it before they did, it was obvious; they were destined to end up together. Naturally this made me hate the guy even more, visibly being able to see I never stood a chance hurt. It hurt a lot.

It was a Monday morning and our group of friends were stood around Annabeths locker, well all of us minus Percy, the dude doesn't do mornings apparently. I was subtly staring at Annabeth you know just taking in her appearance, hey there's nothing wrong with that.

I started from the floor, looking at her shiny black ballet flats moving up her long tan legs covered by over the knee white socks and her grey pleated skirt which stopped just above mid thigh letting people see just a block of tan skin in between the two. The grey jumper fit snugly around her, the deep v neck allowing me to see her white blouse and red tie. If you haven't realised by now Goode is a school that enforces a strict dress code also known as the uniform. Everyone wore the same boring, itchy clothing.

Although all the girls were dressed the same, Annabeth just managed to outshine every one of them. Even in a plain grey uniform, which by the way matched her eyes, her beauty was high above those around her. I smiled when I saw her hair, her usual princess curls that hung below her shoulders had been straightened into a smooth curtain of blonde hair stopping mid back.

"Annabeth I love your hair like that." Hazel said making Annabeth blush slightly at the attention and tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it's nice, I like your curls though." I supplied, voicing my opinion. Unsurprisingly that made her frown a little.

"Thanks guys, I only did it because Percy mentioned he likes it like this." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at that piece of information.

It's always Percy this or Percy that, it infuriates me. Does she not realise there's other people in the world apart from her precious Percy. It pisses me off though because I can't even rant to anyone about how much of a douche he is or how he doesn't treat Annabeth right. It's not in his nature to be anything less than friendly and of course he treats Annabeth like a princess.

She turned and put her remaining books in her locker, as she did her hair that was brought forward on the left side fell back behind her shoulder allowing us to see her neck, which to my absolute joy (are you getting the sarcasm?) was covered in Hickeys.

I groaned in annoyance while Piper snickered and Hazel gasped, fanning her face while the rest of the guys turned to look at Annabeth to see what the commotion was about.

"Uh Annabeth, you might want to cover that up." Hazel said pointing to her neck. She looked confused at first until realisation dawned on her face and she cursed in another language, hurrying to cover Percys assault on her neck.

"Have fun last night did ya?" Leo asked wagging his eyebrows making her blush furiously. She shouldered her back pack and turned to face the group confidently, shoulders back, head held high.

"What can I say, Sally was out last night." She said with a shrug and a small smile that looked to me like she was remembering the previous nights events.

"Oh my god, that's enough or I'm gonna barf." Piper said, making a disgusted face along with Nico who was making a gagging motion.

Annabeth was quick to shush her, before biting her lip and laughing along with Will who was watching Nico with an amused expression.

"What'd I miss?" A deep, husky voice asked. I turned to look at the left of Annabeth to see a tired looking Percy. In my opinion they just didn't belong together, they're complete opposites. She's beautiful and intelligent and organised. He's punk, not too bright and looks like he doesn't give a crap about his appearance, which is probably true.

Most teachers have given up on reprimanding the lazy senior on his lack of wearing the correct uniform. Boys have to wear proper trousers, but oh no, not Percy Jackson, no sir. Instead he chooses to wear black skinny jeans and combat boots. His shirt is constantly loose, never tucked in, and he refuses to wear the school jumper and instead wears his black hoodie, half zipped up. His tie is always sloppy and never fully around his neck, to make it worse he constantly wears this burgundy beanie that sits on his head covering the tips of his stretched ears and keeping his black bangs to one side.

I wouldn't mind all that but his piercings make me cringe.

That's how you know he's intimidating because no teacher tells him off for that, some might complain about his uniform but they never dare say anything about his piercings. The innocent pieces of metal in his lip, eyebrow and nose prove that he's basically untouchable and that really pisses me off.

"You might want to go easy on your girlfriends neck next time Perce." Jason said before Annabeth could lie, earning a few snickers and coughs.

Percy didn't react to the teasing, he wasn't flustered and blushing or awkwardly looking away. To my annoyance he smiled a crooked smile and shrugged, arm going around Annabeths waist. I sighed heavily and looked down the hall, anywhere was better than looking at them two.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder diverting my attention from two girls having a screaming match. I looked back to find Frank looking down at me with a sad smile.

"You okay? You seem a little tense." I shrugged stiffly and looked at the offending couple out of the corner of my eye. The sight I saw made me inwardly cringe. She was supposed to be hugging me like that. She was supposed to be smiling up at me like I hung the world not him. She shouldn't be kissing him like that it should be me.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Frank." He shrugged at my short reply and turned to look at Hazel who was smiling and talking to Piper.

I heard Annabeth laugh at something Percy whispered in her ear and rolled my eyes, he's not that funny jeez.

I decided there and then that my mission was simple. Get Annabeth to see how much of a jerk Percy really was and claim her as my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So here's another story, I was looking through my documents and I found this. So I thought I'd share it, I'm not sure about it at the moment but ehh. **

**Have you guys heard Bring Me The Horizons new song Drown? It's so good! If you haven't already you should totally check it out.**

**Tell me what you think, R&R, follow and fave and all that business, thank youuu.**

**Jess x**


End file.
